One Hundred Words
by Lil' Dark
Summary: One hundred words are one hundred stories. My own little writing challenge for my beloved Monarchshipping - pair. It will be a series of 100 one-shots or drabbles of any length with varying ratings (but M to include them all) and genres. Everyone has a story... Some simply have one hundred of them.
1. 001 - Umbrella

Hello and welcome! As it is, I shouldn't be writing these little things (or the three other story-ideas that are currently battling with _Blind Date_ for dominance inside my head), but I was reading some old fanfics for inspiration and stumbled upon something I had fav'ed a long time ago. When I was still into the art of Puzzleshipping... ...Yeah, _that_ long ago.

Anyway, it did make me itch with a want to pick up the 'challenge' myself. The story I am referring to is called 'A Hundred Chances' by _Fated-Shadows_ and it is absolutely a pleasure to read. There are words called themes which are made into different stories revolving around Puzzleshipping. To write a hundred different stories as the words would inspire the writer and well... naturally, there were a few that inspired me. The first one being 'Umbrella' when I laid awake at night and I wanted to share it with you all. I hope nobody minds me posting these while there are others things I should be working on, but I wanted to let someone know I was still alive. Sort of...

These 'themes' may contain all sorts of ratings (as you all know me) and they may contain all sorts of genres too. They may be any length and can be situated in an Alternate Universe, but they will **all** revolve around Monarchshipping (big surprise there). Anything can happen.

* * *

**Theme: **001 – Umbrella  
**Genre: **General  
**Warnings: **None  
**Summary:** 't was on a rainy day...

* * *

Glaring at the rain to stop falling, Yami heaved another grumbled sigh as it didn't work and he was going to be late for his bus if he wouldn't get going right now. He could have left work well over half an hour ago, but he didn't want to get wet. He still had to be presentable when he got home, after all, and no excuse would be acceptable. He could have known it was about to rain and he should have brought his umbrella, but he didn't and now the battle was between the wetness or his pride. Which reminded him that being late wasn't an excuse either...

"Would you like to share?", a soft voice asked beside him suddenly and Yami nearly jumped out of his skin, before he turned to the man who had spoken. Rose-red eyes were warm as they looked back at him and there was a kind smile upon tanned lips which made the pale man smile just as gently in return. Especially as an umbrella was currently hoovering above his head to shield him from the water if he was to step away from the cover he had been hiding underneath.

"Atemu... You'd want to share?", Yami asked his mismatched twin, who rose an eyebrow in question, before he was pulled away from his spot near the entrance to the office and out into the pouring rain.

"Yes, dummy, or else I wouldn't ask. Although we'll have to hurry, considering we can miss our buses if we don't", Atemu answered and he trembled slightly when Yami stepped just a little closer against his frame. Not that he minded, considering he'd rather stay dry as well and he held the umbrella a little tighter to protect them both to the best of his abilities.

"Yes, sorry", was the soft reply, but the tanned male didn't return it with one of his own as they quickly made their way towards the first bus stop. He had seen the other male waiting near the entrance of their work-place and it had been the perfect opportunity. One to step just a little closer, to brush their shoulders against each other and to praise his tanned skin for hiding his blush so well. It was just unfortunate he had to leave the pale man behind after he had been thanked profusely, but he had to get home as well. To an empty house... where he and his umbrella would have to wait again for the next rain to come.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Especially if you have a word you think I could work with. One word, one story. **


	2. 002 - Paranoid

Hi, welcome back to theme number two. Thank you all so much for your reviews, favs and follows! As it is, this is one of the many words from the other challenge that inspired me to write a drabble of my own and I hope you will like it. It does have a paranoid!Yami in it, hence the name of this theme. Enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: **002 – Paranoia  
**Genre: **Angst/Suspense  
**Warnings: **None  
**Summary: **Atemu was not responding to his text message...

* * *

Nibbling his lip with worry, Yami inhaled deeply, before he let it go once more. He couldn't help himself as he picked up his phone from the coffee table once more to check his messages, but there were no new ones. Obviously not, or else the black device would have rang clear with a sound, which it hadn't. _For hours_ and it was making him worried. Normally, Atemu would respond back whenever he could, but him not being able to for this long a period of time... was odd and the crimson-eyed male sighed again before he got up from the sofa.

He might as well start dinner, as it would give him something to do, although his mind thought differently as he picked his knife from the wooden block. It flashed at him dangerously, as it had to be sharp enough to cut through meat, but it currently made Yami's irises gleam with worry. What if Atemu had been attacked? What if he was lying on the streets? Perhaps bleeding to death?

Blinking and shaking his head to get rid of the thought, the pale man chastised himself prior to slicing the chicken in small cubes. It was curry night, one of his favourites because Atemu liked the dish and a smile curled his lips as Yami continued to wield the knife. Still... What if someone else was wielding a knife? What if something terrible had happened? Should he call the police? Kidnapped victims had the best possibility in the first twenty-four hours, right? What if he wasn't kidnapped, but lying in a ditch instead?

Against his will, Yami could already imagine every horrible thing that came to mind. He could already see the pool of blood and he could already hear the screams and sirens. They made him tremble, enough so he gasped and turned on his heel when he heard a sound. His knife ready, he glared at the black cat throwing a pencils of the desk in the livingroom and the pale man grumbled angrily at the both of them. If he wouldn't act normal soon, he'd slice the feline apart without wanting too and he muttered a profanity when the creature rubbed against his leg to beg for food.

"Later, _if_ you don't give me a heart attack between now and dinner", Yami answered, before he turned around and resumed his work on the chicken. He received a soft, indignant mew in return, but he ignored it for the moment. She would get her way later, considering it had been raining all day and the pale man sighed again as he could hear the deep rumbling of thunder in the distance. With winter almost here, it was dark, cold and dreary, which meant it would snow soon. At least, he hoped so, even though that would make the road dangerous for everyone who had to get in a car.

Yet, the weather could mean blood would be washed away... The darkness could hide things from view he _shouldn't_ be thinking about, but the images were there nonetheless. They were driving him up the wall as he listened intently for his phone to ring. To make a sound. To tell him Atemu was all right and simply hadn't had the time to respond. _Anything_ would do right now.

Swallowing thickly, Yami revoked that statement as he could see a dark shape through the kitchen window. He couldn't see who or what and it made his mind go wild while he grasped the knife tighter as they moved towards the front door. It made him tremble while the black feline hissed and his knuckles turned white as there was another sound when the shade reached its destination.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Now, I'm going to make chicken curry myself... while the sun's still out. Remember, if you have a word you'd like to offer as inspiration, either leave a comment of PM (especially as I currently have stories/sequels, to which the word doesn't exist yet). See you all again in theme #3, byebye!**


	3. 003 - Bidding

Hello and welcome back to theme number three! Thank you all so much for the reviews of the last chapter. I enjoyed them so much and I'm glad it was so well received too. This one came to mind and I thought it'd be fun if I shared it with you. It's one out of three ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Theme: **003 - Bidding  
**Genre: **Humour  
**Warnings: **None  
**Summary: **Atemu didn't know they'd be bidding for a date on the charity auction and it was wrong. _Very wrong_.

* * *

It was the smell of chlorine that hit one in the face as soon as they stepped through the double doors leading into the lobby of the public swimming pool and the tanned man wrinkled his nose slightly as he tried not to shudder. Sure, even he had been taught not to drown within the clear waters, but that didn't make the smell less horrid. Especially because it had a tendency to stay with someone until long after they had left and Atemu sighed softly while he let his rose-red eyes scan the crowd surrounding him. They, too, were waiting in front of the hallways leading towards the gyms to be opened up and he felt a sense of relief wash over him when the blockade was removed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the evening is about to start. Please take your seats while the crew will set up the finishing touches", a young male said as he guided people into the hallways and away from the most prominent smell of chlorine. As he did, Atemu's burning irises spotted the smaller male looking quite similar to himself and he inhaled while a part of him was trying to prompt him to leave.

"Evening, Atemu. Glad to see you here and I'm sorry for being a little later than we agreed upon, but there was a phone call I really had to take care of", the amethyst-eyed male said while both men started their journey towards the gyms and the tanned male sighed softly once more.

"It's quite all right, Yugi, but honestly... We shouldn't be here. When you said this was an auction for charity, you forgot to mention we'd be bidding on life people. To date them... and you know that's wrong", Atemu declared while he waved the small booklet he had received earlier in front of his friend's nose. A pale hand waved his comment away, however.

"Hush, Atemu, there is nothing to be worried about. All of the people who have joined the auction have been declared single, so no lover's troubles and they know that they will attend a blind date when someone bids on their number. Everything has been arranged in the safest way possible, so please, sit down and enjoy yourself", Yugi answered in return, prior to pushing the tanned man towards a pair of seats so he couldn't leave. Rose-red eyes had darkened slightly with disagreement, before Atemu huffed.

"_This_ is wrong. It feels as if we're at a slave market and about to pick someone out. How can this be safe? Look at that creep over there... he doesn't look safe to me", was the hissed reply and Yugi winced slightly as he had to admit it was true, but then he opened the booklet he had received as well and cleared his throat.

"That's why everyone is advised to hold their date during the time of day and at a public place. Plus, you have to stop reading so many books, we are _not_ at a slave market. This is not Ancient Egypt or Rome and these people have not been treated horribly. They have been asked to join and know what they got themselves into", Yugi hissed back in return and rose-red eyes rolled towards the ceiling while Atemu huffed again in disagreement.

"Atemu, please. We are here at the auction because the public sports building needs an upgrade and yes, every office in town could give them money, but then they'd have to pay taxes over it. Donations are saver and far more money-friendly, so will you please just join in on the fun? It doesn't mean you'll win", the pale man continued while he leafed towards a page, before he nearly choked as he read one of the women's description. "Unless you'd like to be ravaged well until the next morning, because Mona is ready for everything you can give her", Yugi whispered, but that got him a loud snort in answer. It made him have to hide the amused curl of his lips, even though it was rather hard when he showed the description to his friend in a teasing way.

"Yugi, please. I don't date women and I can just donate the money the sport complex needs. There is no need for me to be here", Atemu answered, although he was partially ignored while Yugi started to rip pages out of the booklet.

"Right, that means we can discard at least seventy percent of these available people who were so kind to sign themselves up. Really, Atemu, no need to be rigid over this as there is nothing wrong in having a little fun. It's a blind date sort of set up for a reason. Oh look! You'll like this guy", the pale man replied, while his excitement grew and he almost shoved the description underneath his friend's nose. "He likes to read, play games and have wonderful strolls through any kind of park. Perhaps you can take him to the ice cream parlour atop Sunset Hill?", Yugi continued with a warm smile, even when rose-red eyes continued to burn him into the next world.

"He carries number fifteen, so place down what you'd like to pay for a date with him, all right?", the pale man asked either way, as if he wasn't fazed by the look, but when Atemu looked away, a shudder ran down Yugi's spine to relief him of the tension he'd felt. Their conversation was put on hold, however, when someone took the self-built stage to address everyone and they were thanked for coming to the auction. It would greatly help the newest addition to the sport complex, as they were about to take house the dancing school in town after a destructive fire.

"Even if you don't want to, do it for Anzu? She's really looking forward to teaching dance classes at this complex, but she still needs the mirrors and other equipments to do so", Yugi whispered as the soft music began and a woman entered the stage. She carried the number one and walked like a model for a moment at the same time the announcer read her name and what she'd like to do for a date. Water was passed around by the crew while the people around them started bidding for a date with her and there quite a few good ones, before she was 'sold' to the highest bidder.

"Very well done, number 62. If you could please walk over towards the side-table, we'd like to have your information and contact number written down so that a date can be arranged by our _specialised_ team", the announcer teased with a grin and soft chuckles echoed through the gym, before woman number two arrived on stage.

"This is still wrong", Atemu complained while a part of him knew why he was here. It was because Yugi had dragged him _and_ because he wanted to help their friend. After the other dance school had faded, Anzu had been the one to take the initiative for a new one and she had gotten the job by a landslide. But there was still something heavenly wrong with bidding on life people as if they were going up for slaughter and he refused to put his booklet up even though Yugi was eyeing him on occasion.

"It's for Anzu, do some bidding", the smaller male prompted, but Atemu downright refused to do so while he glanced at his companion.

"Why do I have to do it? You aren't exactly offering any money either", the tanned man commented in a whisper in return, which made pale cheeks flush immediately.

"Ah, well.. I can't", Yugi quickly replied while looking at the stage were person number ten was volunteering himself. It was a nice-looking man and he went for quite some cash while the women were trying to fight for his attention. Yet, rose-red eyes continued to burn into his soul when he tried to remain silent.

"Because you're seeing my brother, I know", Atemu offered as an answer, which made Yugi's neck crack as he turned as swiftly as he could. His amethyst eyes were wider than usual and he was waving his booklet with a soft shushing noise.

"How do you know that?!", was the hissed question either way while tanned lips curled in a knowing smirk.

"He was very secretive and if you two do try to be like that... Stop messages each other as often as you do", Atemu offered and amethyst eyes flashed slightly, before the tanned man chuckled softly. "Plus, I saw you two going out for dinner a few nights ago. You never saw me, but I did see him kissing you", was the continued explanation with a small teasing hint and Yugi swatted his friend at the same time he blushed fiercely.

"Yeah, well... You don't mind, do you?", he asked softly to which Atemu only looked at him in disbelief.

"No, I don't-", he started, before his eyes were drawn towards the stage and he couldn't help himself as he held his breath. Someone akin to himself had stepped forward and even though he carried himself with confidence, there was also a hint of nervousness. It was flattering and also a little _cute_, even if Atemu would never say that out loud.

"That's number fifteen, the one who likes to have a stroll in the park and reads books. Just like you", Yugi whispered in an attempt to shove the previous topic off the table while women had started bidding for the man's attention. He was dressed casually, but it flattered him wonderfully and Atemu inhaled slightly, prior to feeling how his companion raised his hand with the booklet in it.

"Two hundred!", Yugi called out which received him a disbelieving glare of indignity, but the bid was easily overpowered by another woman and before he knew it, Atemu rose the booklet again.

"Two hundred and fifty", he said and he could feel a tremble running down his spine as those crimson eyes fell upon him. They were gorgeous and the tanned man's lips curled in a small smile while meeting the gaze.

"Two hundred and eighty", was the next bid from someone else, prior to it being thrown aside for three hundred even before Atemu could respond. Beside him, he could see how Yugi was enjoying himself and it almost made him stop. _Almost_, because those crimson irises were really alluring.

"Four hundred", was his answer as he rose his booklet and it was perhaps a competitive streak as well, but he would win this one. Yet, it remained silent around him after his final words and he smiled as that got him a date. Which only then made him realise what he had truly done, but he couldn't back out of it anymore. He had 'bought' himself a date...

"See, I told you we'd have some fun", Yugi whispered as Atemu was called forward to the stage and without reacting with a word, the tanned man tapped his booklet atop his friend's head with a quick snap of his wrist. Yet, as he walked up to the pale man waiting for him, with nearly the same tri-coloured hair as both his own as well as Yugi's, Atemu couldn't help but smile. Perhaps it was for reassurance or because he had won... but mostly, because there was a sense of excitement burning in his being he couldn't deny himself when those crimson eyes stared at him once more.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Hopefully everyone has had a wonderful Christmas and I'll see you all again in theme #4. Byebye!**


	4. 004 - Blindfold

Hello and welcome back to theme number four! Thank you for the reviews _Jofisk_ and my _Guest_, to whom I'd like to answer this way. I had a really good time during Christmas and New Years Eve. I hope you did too :)

I hope this small drabble won't be too confusing, I tried to add some background information to it whilst typing, but I can always explain in a PM if one requires further details. This concept was once a story idea (it still is, but I just can't seem to get it right), which is why I posted it as a drabble instead. Please enjoy :)

* * *

**Theme: **004- Blindfold  
**Genre: **Romance, Fantasy  
**Warnings: **None  
**Summary: **Only he was to look into his lover's eyes...

* * *

In his eyes, his beloved had been given the most cruel curse the Black Rift could have come up with. No monster or other _Cursed One_ like himself had been on this bad side of the deal before and nobody could change his mind on the fact. His own shadows had always guarded him, had always kept him safe, but the magic bestowed upon his lover by birth... had done no such thing. It wasn't capable of doing so, simply because it was meant for others to be used.

At least, others thought they had that right and they had abused the 'gift' to better themselves, until the beautiful man who was his to love, had ran away from all of that. Had hidden himself in the deep tunnels underneath the city, where he had woven magic as secretly as possible. Obviously, his shadow magic had sensed it as it had wanted to eat it for themselves, but it had taken some time for him to find the mysterious person within the darkness beneath the surface.

To see the future wasn't a 'gift' Atemu would have been able to survive with and he still admired his beloved for being stronger than him. For walking tall among everyone who wished to know the correct way of their lives and if it would change for the better soon. They would ask his lover as soon as they would see the blindfold covering his eyes without realising the horrific truth behind it. For without it, there was only horror. Without it, Yami would only see the death within someone as soon as their eyes would meet and he would be forced to live through the past and future of someone until it the very end. Without it, nothing was simple and Atemu sighed softly as he gazed at the sleeping man beside him.

If not for his own shadows, who had grown to the extend of overpower his lover's sight, he would have never been able to see the beautiful irises hidden behind the cloth covering Yami's face. It currently was still there, for his lover's self-protection as maids had walked in and out of the room while the pale man had been resting after their earlier ordeal with one of the Kings. Atemu hated it for his lover's 'gift' to be used, but it had given them a better life. It had given him the opportunity to marry Yami and to protect him against all costs. It had given them the savings needed to bind their souls together so nobody could take his beloved for themselves as soon as they saw him. The shadows made it hard to kill him, but now there wouldn't even be an attempt. His lover was safe, exactly the way he should be.

"You're brooding", were the soft words breaking his train of thoughts and Atemu looked down as he watched how Yami turned to meet his gaze. His lover saw differently, for even blindfolded, he could 'see'. It gave him the ability to walk without support and to keep his head held high while others should be bowing down before him. At least, Atemu wished everyone would just simply kneel as soon as Yami would enter a room, but he was forbidden by his lover from making others do just that.

"Just watching over you and admiring your beauty", was his soft answer while the shadows murmured softly. They were angry for having to be forced to allow for maids to enter this room while their precious had been sleeping, but their master had ordered it. Food had had to be readied, apparently...

"With the moon shining, I'm sure you're far more handsome than I. Thank you for watching over me", Yami whispered softly while his hands found Atemu's face to caress and his pale lips curled themselves in a tender smile at the same time his tanned lover laid down more properly beside him. It made their bodies press up together the way it made him feel safe and the pale man purred while hands touched upon his cheeks.

"Not quite so... May I?", Atemu whispered as his fingers brushed against the cloth covering half of his lover's face and his rose-red eyes gleamed when the tender smile turned warmer as pale hands caressed his skin some more.

"Always", Yami whispered, because he knew the coast was clear. Atemu wouldn't have asked otherwise and he continued to smile while the cloth was removed ever so slowly. It made him blink his eyes open and gaze directly into rose-red ones who were warm and loving in their returned stare. This sight was only his to behold, after all, and Atemu admired everything of it. He admired the crimson irises and the way they sparkled in the moonlight. He loved their gleam and their depth, he loved to drown into their gaze and it was why he caressed the surrounding skin as tenderly as he could.

Nobody would ever see this, after all. Nobody would ever see the true beauty that was his lover and it would always be the thing he'd protect. Until his last, dying breath... A sight of uncovered crimson eyes staring at him with a love he'd always treasure and think he'd be unworthy of. Yet, they were looking at him and for tonight, the blindfold slipped to the floor as he kissed the man he loved.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this one and if you have the time, please leave a review. I really hope this one wasn't too confusing, but just in case it was: **

The _Black Rift_ in this story is like a deep trench where evil magic dwells. It was created a few years ago and has since then bestowed 'gifts' of magic upon children. These children are seen as _Cursed Ones, _as the given magic is seen as a curse instead of a 'gift'. This because of the bad things it can do and normally when children with magic are born, they are taken from their families to the one who created the _Black Rift _for dark purposes (not that the families know this, but that is going too far into details perhaps). Some children, however, escape this fate and end up on the streets. This is where Atemu and Yami met, from which they formed an alliance at first to keep each other alive. This turned to friendship and then them becoming lovers.

Yami's magic allows for him to see without needing guidance because it has grown to that extend. He can see the future when asked (or different outcomes upon a question) when he wears the blindfold. Without it, his eyes will be drawn to see within the souls of others and usually all he sees is horror. It is why his eyes are covered, just so he can't see that.

**Hopefully this cleared it up a bit and or else you can always send me a PM, but first, I'm going back to bed to fight off this cold with flu-like symptoms. Have a good day everyone!**


	5. 005 - Current

Hello and welcome back to another small drabble. This one came to me a few hours ago in the middle of the night and now that I have had my breakfast, I thought sharing would be nice. Also, many thanks for the reviews on my previous chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Theme:** 005 - Current  
**Genre:** Fantasy  
**Warnings: **None  
**Summary: **Drifting upon a warm current in the sun.

* * *

Since the beginning of time, the city of Amun was blessed by the sacred Gods themselves. When the sun shone, its light would glint off the impenetrable scales while the leather wings would rest their owners upon the warm current they always inhabited. They would drift there and burn whomever dared to come close. They warned for invaders while they guarded the surrounding trees and mountains.

Yet, with the break of dawn, only one remained. It brought chaos and despair, but none dared to go near. Not after a brave one never returned... Not after the single Dragon's fire had lit up the horizon. The sun would continue to glint off his scales, but an unrest had settled itself within the city's streets.

Then, there were none. Offerings and prayers were made as the city knew they were vulnerable as soon as word would spread their sacred guardians had fallen. Chaos ensued as people readied their homes while the Monarchs could do nothing to calm the born hysteria. Food rations were attacked while the city entered its darkest days.

Until one morning, a song echoed across the sky and the King declared a miracle had happened. A sigh of relief washed over the city as the restlessness settled at the sight of their sacred guardians returned. Both had their wings spread and touching as they rested upon the warm current they had inhabited for years while their Dragon song filled the people's hearts and it would be told, as well as written about for weeks to come.

When word had finally calmed down, it was because the city had fallen to its knees. Only whispers of gratitude and prayer were offered from the people's lips as a third set of wings had joined the ancient ones and people watched the Dragons as they drifted upon the warm current while guarding what had always been theirs since time had begun.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Not sure what will come next, but I'll see you all then. Byebye!**


	6. 006 - Lost

Hello everyone and welcome to this small piece that suddenly came to mind. Many thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter as well as the other stories. If my _Guest_ is reading this: Please know that I am working on _Blind Date_, but it is currenty not going as smoothly as I had hoped. As soon as the first chapter is finished, however, I will post it, pinky promise.

Please enjoy this small piece for now.

* * *

**Theme: **006 - Lost  
**Genre: **Fantasy/Romance  
**Warnings: **None, albeit it being a little sweet, perhaps?  
**Summary: **The meaning was not lost to him.

* * *

The pond within Atemu's garden was definitely his favourite place out of the entire palace complex and a smile played on pale lips as Yami walked down the few stone steps leading towards the wooden deck. His companion was still lingering near the French doors while he was taking his boots off and crimson eyes gleamed at the nearly eighteen year old who had taken the afternoon off from all of his duties. It certainly was nice to be able to spend some time with the royal, even though Yami knew he didn't deserve that. He was but a friend and Atemu had far better things to do than have some fun. No matter the teenager his age could use some.

"Shouldn't you be with your father? Discussing matters concerning the brewing war?", was therefore his question as he turned his back on the pond while rose-red eyes focused upon him. For the occasion, Atemu had even dressed less... 'princely', as Yami liked to call it, although the pale teen did like the loose and ever-so-slightly ballooning dark-blue trousers underneath a fitting black shirt that showed off his friend's well-trained chest. Normally, there would be a sash for a belt as well, plus, Atemu would also be wearing a long black coat with golden trimmings to complete the entire look, but he wasn't wearing them currently and Yami looked away slightly as he felt his cheeks heat up uncontrollably.

"No, not at the moment. Father is discussing other matters in regards to the city as well as the kingdom, which is why I am currently not needed. No, this afternoon I wish to spend some time with you", Atemu replied as smoothly as he always did with his baritone voice, which Yami loved to listen to, and the pale teen smiled while his friend made it down the stone steps himself at last. "Especially as some matters my father is currently speaking off are in regards to my upcoming birthday and the ultimate decision on _if_ I should marry with the war upon us", Atemu continued slowly, before he passed Yami upon the deck to stare at the water circulating throughout his entire garden. There were a few bridges in order to cross across, while some areas had been levelled down to create a waterfall of sorts. Still, most of the more beautiful fishes were swimming near the deck as they waited for food.

"Marriage?", Yami asked softly in return and with a tilt of his head, before he sat down slowly upon the stone bench which had been warmed by the sun. Oddly enough, he had never thought of Atemu getting married and it was weird to even think of him like that. How much would that affect their friendship? He was currently welcome to see Atemu whenever they could, but would that change when a wife would show up? Atemu would then have different duties and Yami looked away slightly as he didn't like those thoughts.

"Yes, marriage. Although it may not be as soon as some of the council would like. With the war coming towards us, there is little time to plan these events. Even my birthday may be postponed until later, which I am not complaining about", Atemu replied softly and Yami couldn't help but chuckle softly as he caught the notion of annoyance upon the other teens voice. Of course it was an honour to celebrate one's birthday, as every year was a gift, but his friend didn't like the required studies in order to know the entire guest-list by heart.

"Well, your father will choose wisely, I'm sure of it. At least you won't have to worry about a partner. You're the prince, you can have anyone you want", Yami chuckled with a soft tease, even though it hurt to admit he wouldn't be among the line-up. After all, he had nothing to offer to the royal family that could interest them to take him in as Atemu's spouse. Plus, even if he could be a potential candidate, _he_ wouldn't be willing to share his friend with a woman either, no matter what he'd be offered in return. Which was why he would stand on Atemu's side differently, for as long as he could, but perhaps not like the way he had always dreamed of.

"Not really", the tanned teen answered softly while he settled down as well. Especially as he caught the worried frown upon Yami's face, which turned to curious surprise upon his reply. "Well, perhaps I can decide that I want someone and I can order them to be at my side, but will they be truly if I do so? Or will they just _be there_, but not when I need it the most? If I order for someone to love me, then they certainly won't and they will never be able to do so because I have taken their freedom away. People are their own beings, Yami, and they rebel when they aren't allowed to be what they envisioned themselves to become. I may be a prince, but I cannot just have 'anyone that I want'. Trust me", Atemu continued gently and he watched how the gears flowed inside Yami's mind to process his answer.

"Besides, I don't wish to become like my uncle and it is why we are at war. He believes it is his right to make people do what he wants, but I oppose that. It is everyone's right to have certain thoughts to their mind that they think of as the truth, until they hurt others and if I would choose to pluck someone off the street and declare that they are my spouse... I wouldn't be any better than him", the tanned male continued softly while staring at this hands while he slowly leaned his elbows atop his knees. His attention was captured gently by the gleaming scales of a fish, before he stared at the wooden deck between his bare feet.

"Someone has made you swallow a book on philosophy again, didn't they?", Yami asked softly beside him, but as Atemu looked up to frown at his friend for not taking this moment as serious as he should, rose-red eyes gleamed with surprise as the pale teen was more serious than he'd ever seen him before. "But I say you're right and I'm sorry I teased you with my words. You would consider someone very carefully and especially _you_ would ask someone for their consent. All I hope for is that the council will see it that way too", Yami declared gently, before he bumped his shoulder against a tanned one gently.

"Although you'll still be the best someone can get. You know everything there is to know and you're smart, kind, gentle and will protect the one you love. You deserve someone back like that and I hope that the heavens consider that too in their grand scheme of things", the pale teen said softly as he looked at the clouds drifting by above them, before he looked back at Atemu and smiled. Genuine gratitude reflected off the tanned face and his friend nodded in earnest as he hoped that too.

"Thanks Yami", he whispered softly in return as he felt he had needed those words, just like he always did when he was feeling anxious or worn down from everything in the palace. How often had he not returned to work after the other male had spurred him on that he could do this? That he could be the royal people expected for him to be? That he could be the man Yami deserved to have?

"You're welcome. You know I'll be here if you need me", Yami replied, prior to his sight going up to the clouds above again while Atemu looked at him some more in gratitude, with those rose-red eyes gleaming in warmth, and the pale teen smiled as he basked in the glance for a moment while Atemu laced their fingers tenderly. The meaning of that wasn't lost to him and he tightened the hold gently as he glanced at his friend once more, before both their eyes moved up in a hopeful wish nobody would probably ever hear.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. Hopefully another will come again soon. See you all then, byebye!**


End file.
